Al teléfono
by lentejoncita
Summary: Conversación telefónica entre House y Cuddy. Subida de tono. Aviso NR -17


**Al teléfono **

Lisa Cuddy había tenido un día horrible, uno de esos días en que no tienes ni idea de por qué te pasan a ti ciertas cosas. Esos días que deseas que se acaben cuanto antes, pero no hacen más que alargarse. Por la mañana se quedó dormida y llegó tarde al trabajo. Para colmo tuvo a House todo el día pidiéndole pruebas innecesarias para un paciente que no le pasaba nada, aunque luego sí… al fin y al cabo House siempre encontraba algo.

Por la tarde tenía una cita con un hombre que había conocido por Internet. Y cuando estaban en casa de él, ella encima de la encimera, con media blusa fuera y él con los pantalones por las rodillas le sonó el móvil. Había habido una colisión múltiple y el hospital estaba colapsado de heridos. Ojalá su responsabilidad le hubiese dejado a quedarse para terminar lo que había empezado con Alex, pero se marchó inmediatamente con la promesa, falsa, de volver a verse.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y acababa de llegar a casa, por fin. Se refrescó un poco y se preparó una taza de chocolate caliente, en un día así no iba a mantener la dieta, necesitaba darse algún capricho. En esto estaba cuando sonó el teléfono. No quería responder, quería apagarlo y que el mundo se las arreglase sin ella, pero de nuevo la responsabilidad le pudo, y lo descolgó.

-¿Diga?- preguntó hastiada y temerosa por lo que pudiese suceder ahora.

-Sólo llamaba para decirte que mi paciente se recupera bien. Tóxico ambiental, es chulísimo porque…

-Está bien House. Mañana me lo cuentas.- dijo con tono cansado.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?- preguntó el nefrólogo a ver si había suerte.

-Hasta mañana.- dijo con toda la intención de colgar.

-Una vez me dijiste que te gustaba el sexo.- probó el médico.

Ella se quedó atónita ante la frase. No es que House no dijese cosas inapropiadas continuamente, pero que precisamente el día de hoy se lo recordase... Decidió seguirle un poco el juego, al menos se reiría.

-Me gusta el sexo.-afirmó.- y tú lo sabes.- recalcó.

En el rostro del nefrólogo se dibujo una sonrisa triunfante, había conseguido continuar la conversación, si tenía suerte igual la convencía.

-Entonces dime que llevas puesto…- susurró en un tono demasiado sexy.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó poniéndose chula aunque él no la viese.

-Porque puedo hacer que pases el mejor rato de tu vida…- dio un trago a su Bourbon.

-¿Crees que puedes complacerme sólo hablándome por teléfono? Ja.- rió con sarcasmo.- No serías capaz ni de excitarme un poco…

-¿Qué te apuestas? – le retó él.

-House, no vamos a hacerlo.- dijo al ver que la conversación estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-Vamos Cuddy.- la tenía ya casi.- Tú misma lo has dicho, ya nos "conocemos". Y no nos vamos a ver, ni vamos a tocarnos, por lo que no tiene que cambiar nada, ni significar nada, es sólo… diversión. – dijo muy convencido y convincente.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado del teléfono. No iba a convencerle, no iba a tener sexo telefónico con él…. No, no…

-¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?- dijo en tono seductor. "¡mierda!"- pensó

-Mmmm…si no consigo… animarte… pasaré un mes entero de consultas.

-Tentador… - dijo pensándoselo seriamente, sabía que no lo iba a conseguir y podría torturarle.-Te veo muy seguro de ti mimo…

-¿Y si lo consigo qué me das tú a cambio?- preguntó el nefrólogo.

-El placer de tener sexo telefónico conmigo. – zanjó ella.

-Pero eso no es justo. Pase lo que pase tú sales ganando.- dijo con voz de niño.

-Para eso soy la jefa.- se enorgulleció.- Entonces… ¿trato hecho?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Eso se preguntaba ella, cómo había llegado a apostar con House si la excitaba o no. Tenía claro que no iba a suceder, pero había entrado en el juego y eso podría ser muy peligroso.

-Trato hecho.- confirmó él.- Pero tendrás que cumplir unas reglas…

-Sorpréndeme.- respondió indiferente.

-Primero, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga, sino no podré conseguirlo… - expuso él totalmente excitado por la idea de tener sexo telefónico con ella. La decana simplemente lo confirmó, aceptando.- Segundo, no puedes alejar el teléfono para fingir que no estás cachonda, no puedo verte, pero sí oírte y recuerda que te conozco…

-Está bien. Lo veo justo, quieres saber si ganas o pierdes. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? – preguntó extrañado el nefrólogo.

-Que… vas a hacer mientras… - preguntó dudosa de si deseaba saberlo o no.

-Lo sabrás sólo si entras en el juego, si no te excitas, te dará lo mismo… - dijo él sin ningún tipo de pudor. – Vale… ¿Dónde estás?

-En la cocina. – miró a su alrededor confirmando que era la cocina dónde estaba.

-Ves hacia la habitación.- ella obedeció y echó a andar.- ¿Qué llevas puesto? – comenzó a usar un tono más bajo y susurrado.

-La bata y el camisón. – se miró para asegurarse que era eso lo que llevaba puesto.

-¿Ya estás en la habitación?- él iba imaginándosela.

-Sí.- volvió a observar todo a su alrededor, era totalmente surrealista lo que estaban haciendo.

-Ok. Quítate la bata y tiéndete sobre la cama boca arriba. – tomó un largo trago de su vaso, esto comenzaba a animarse. - ¿Qué usas normalmente?

-¡House! –protestó ella.

-Creo que deberías llamarme Greg…Yo voy a llamarte Lisa.- le informó.- Y Lisa debe ser una buena chica y seguir las reglas que Greg ha puesto. Eso incluye responder a mis preguntas.

-No, incluye hacer lo que digas, no responder a tus preguntas.- estaba de todo, menos excitada. Seguro que ganaba.

-Está bien. Lo haremos al método tradicional. – susurró él un poco molesto por no haberle sonsacado la información. -¿Tienes la luz encendida?

-Sí.

-Apágala. – le ordenó.- Ahora descríbeme cómo es el camisón. – se acomodó en su sofá con las piernas abiertas y comenzó a imaginarla tumbada en su cama haciéndole caso a todo lo que le dijese… comenzó a acalorarse.

-Es un camisón blanco. No muy largo, me llega por la mitad del muslo. De seda.- dijo ella casi indiferente aunque curiosa por el tono de voz de él.

-¿Llevas ropa interior?

-Sí

-¿Toda?

-No, sólo las bragas.

-Mmmm.- se le escapó al nefrólogo.

-¡House!- protestó ella.

-Que quieres, es parte del juego… Estoy seguro que te excita saber que me gusta imaginarte así. Y saber que en cualquier momento puedo tener una erección sólo pensando en lo que hablamos.- dijo sensualmente.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Ella sabía que tenía razón, imaginar que él estuviese excitado en su casa, era lo más erótico que le había dicho hasta el momento. Pero no iba a dejarle ganar tan fácilmente.

-Vale…- él tragó saliva.- Quiero que cierres los ojos e imagines que estoy allí. – Lisa obedeció.- Con la mano que no coges el teléfono acaríciate el cuello y ves bajando hacia el escote. Y piensa que es mi mano la que lo está haciendo.

Ella se concentró e imaginó a House sobre ella acariciando su cuello y bajando hacia su escote.

-Ahora te estoy besando, por ese mismo recorrido que tu mano acaba de hacer. Deslizo los labios muy suavemente… - narró él también con los ojos cerrados. Se desabrochó el primer botón de sus pantalones al sentir lo que estaba por llegar.

-Quiero que te quites el camisón.

-Espera.- dijo ella, quien dejó el teléfono en la almohada y cumplió las órdenes de su empleado. Él escuchó al otro lado el suave sonido de la seda, e imaginó a su jefa semidesnuda en su cama. Segundo botón.- Ya está.- confirmó ella.

-Perfecto. Ahora introduce dos dedos…

-¡House!- le interrumpió ella reprobándole.

-¡Quieres callarte!- Protestó él- iba a decir en la boca. En-la-bo-ca. – esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que él creía. –y chúpalos. Hazlo- ordenó.

Ella le hizo caso. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca y los lamió. Él pudo escuchar el sonido de la saliva al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Tragó saliva como pudo para continuar con su plan.

-Con una mano acaríciate el pecho, masajéalo con fuerza, como si fuese yo quien te tocase y no tú. Y después pasa los dedos humedecidos sobre el pezón. – describió increíblemente excitado, mientras ella obedecía y comenzaba a pensar que perdería la apuesta.

Él se pasaba las manos por el pelo impaciente agudizando el oído lo más posible para percibir cualquier sonido que le revelase la excitación de su jefa. Ella contenía su respiración tratando de evitar que delatase que estaba notablemente entregada.

-Mientras con una mano continúas acariciándote el pecho, Lisa. Quiero que la otra comiences a bajar. Deja que las yemas de tus dedos se deslicen por en medio de tu vientre, hasta la goma de tus braguitas y párate. – se la imaginaba y pagaría lo que fuese por verla.

-Te recuerdo que sólo tengo dos manos.- dijo ella intentando seguirle.

-¡Pues pon el manos libres! ¿Para qué piensas que lo inventaron?- dijo resoplando mientras escuchaba el sonido de la tecla e imaginaba a su jefa haciendo lo que le había demandado.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – preguntó ella con voz adormecida.

-Mis pantalones.- confesó impúdico el doctor.

Ella se desconcentró un momento de la fantasía que él había creado para ella. No estaban en su cama. Él estaba en su casa, sin pantalones y probablemente con una considerable erección mientras ella estaba deseando que continuasen haciendo el amor por teléfono, sin que él se diese cuenta de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. Surrealista, totalmente surrealista.

-La tienes dura.

-¿Quieres entrar en el juego?- preguntó contento.

-Es una simple afirmación. Estoy segura de que tienes una erección, sólo con esto. –sonreía ya que él no podía verla, le encantaba esa idea.

-Mete la mano por dentro de la ropa interior.- continuó él- pero no te la quites, sólo acaríciate sin llegar más allá. Mientras te estoy besando sin dejarte respirar. Y esa mano es mi erección rozándote.

No lo pudo evitar. Lo intentó, pero no pudo disimular más. Suspiró demasiado fuerte. Estaba segura de que él se lo restregaría inmediatamente. Que le diría que la había puesto cachonda como una mona, que estaba desesperada y cosas por estilo. Cerró los ojos esperando el aluvión de improperios, pero en cambio.

-Deja que uno de tus dedos roce tu clítoris. Muy muy suavemente. Y luego comienza a masajearlo con más intensidad. – su voz sonaba ronca y melosa, casi como un ronroneo.

-¿Te estás masturbando? – preguntó ella de golpe. Él no respondió.- Oigo el sonido, y lo haces demasiado rápido.

-¿Quieres dirigirme?- respondió el médico sorprendido.

-Sí.- respondió ella decidida.- Imagina que estoy allí.- su voz era cada vez más sensual.- Sólo con las bragas puestas, y con tu mini Greg entre mis manos. Lo voy masajeando suavemente, arriba y abajo, pero despacio. ¿Sigues el ritmo?

-Sí.- dijo él con un hilo de voz.-Sigue tocándote, no pares.-le pidió, y ella le hizo caso.

-Ahora quiero que me imagines de cuclillas frente a ti. Entre tus piernas. ¿Me imaginas?- preguntó la decana. Él respondió con un sonido que simulaba un sí.- Ahora imagina el calor de mi boca. Los movimientos de la lengua, la suavidad de los labios…

-Mmmmm…- se limitó a decir él.

-Ahora puedes aumentar un poco el ritmo.-le permitió ella. – Y..

-No, para.- la interrumpió.- Eres tú quien tiene que hacerme caso.- dijo en tono autoritario.- Quítate las bragas.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella.- Ya no las llevo.

-Eres mala Lisa.- dijo él divertido.

- Me molestaban.- se excusó ella.

-Saca el vibrador del segundo cajón de la mesita de noche. – le rogó él.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- se sorprendió ella.

-No preguntes y hazlo. – le ordenó impaciente. Ella le hizo caso.- Quiero que lo enchufes y lo coloques encima de tu clítoris, pero que sólo roce levemente.- indicó minuciosamente él.

-Ahora, recuerda que yo estoy allí. Sobre ti. Tus manos son las mías. Mi boca está todo el tiempo sobre la tuya. Y empiezo a entrar, muy despacio… ¿Lo estás haciendo?- preguntó al no obtener respuesta.

Los gemidos hablaban por si solos. Ella dejó caer el teléfono sobre la almohada mientras sentía como él la embestía una y otra y otra y otra vez. Al ritmo perfecto que ella deseaba.

-No olvides que me gusta arañarte la espalda…- le recordó ella al escuchar también los gemidos cada vez más intensos de él.

-Tienes que avisarme, hasta que tú no llegues yo tampoco…-suplicó el doctor.

Los gemidos viajaban de un teléfono al otro, la excitación era igual para los dos que de verás sentían que estaban juntos. Las manos no eran las suyas sino las del otro. Y los susurros y respiraciones sabían a provocadas por uno mismo en el otro. Ella llegó al cielo, con las manos de Greg siendo las suyas. Y él unos segundos después, imaginándose dentro de ella. Después tardaron unos segundos en recuperar las respiraciones. Ninguno decía nada. Había sido perfecto, y a la vez lo más raro del mundo.

-¿Ha estado bien, no?- preguntó el nefrólogo satisfecho.

-Más que bien.- respondió complacida la decana.- No es la primera vez que lo haces ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que sí. –Confesó él.- Siempre he preferido el contacto directo.

-Y yo… - confesó ella casi dormida.- Por cierto… ¿cómo sabías lo que tengo en el segundo cajón?- preguntó ella mientras guardaba su juguete donde siempre y buscaba su camisón.

-¿Recuerdas cuando registre tu casa por lo de Alfredo?- dejó caer él.

-No tienes remedio… - no podía enfadarse ahora con él.

-Son las cinco de la mañana, podría pasarme por tu casa con algo de desayuno y probamos a ver sin teléfono cómo va…- insinuó él.

-Creí que esto era sexo telefónico sin compromiso.- rió ella.

-Ya sabes, todo el mundo miente…


End file.
